Otoño en Toscana
by Solecitoyanass
Summary: Draco no puede creer lo que Lord Potter está diciendo... ¿En serio se va a casar con Lady Hermione? Tal parece que si... (Universo Alterno)


**Octubre de 1887**

_Como cada año mis padres y yo viajábamos hasta una finca en Toscana. La maravillosa __**Montefioralle's,**__ perteneciente desde ya tantas generaciones a la distinguida familia Black, esta se encontraba en el valle de Chianti, un pequeño y encantador pueblo medieval de calles empedradas y flores en los alféizares. Es un lugar famoso por los vinos y como cada mes de septiembre se celebra el festival de vino Chianti, que permite saborear los famosos vinos de la región y conocer mejor sus excelencias. Esa era la razón por la que debíamos hacer ese viaje cada año. Mi padre, era un genio en los negocios y uno de esos tantos era el negocio del vino._

_Después de finalizar el festiva, nos quedábamos unos días más en la propiedad, disfrutando del cálido y reconfortante clima, hasta terminado el mes de octubre, que es cuando el ambiente comenzaba hacerse un tanto más frío y volvíamos a la ciudad de Londres._

_Durante mi estadía en Montefioralle's, solía ir a jugar todas las tardes a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo. Me gustaba jugar con el agua haciendo pequeños barcos de hojas_ _secas. Conforme fui creciendo, me gustaba ir porque me parecía un lugar realmente agradable; tranquilo y abrasador, donde podía pasarme las horas pensando, mientras disfrutaba del sonido del agua y el fresco viento rozar mi piel._

_Ese año en especial, a mi escasa edad de 13 años, mi relajante visita fue perturbada por un joven un poco mayor que yo. Al parecer era la primera vez que visitaba la región, según su historia, sus tíos segundos les habían invitado a pasar la temporada. Al principio parecía aturdido y en sus bellos e intensos ojos verdes se reflejaba tristeza, ―yo me preguntaba entonces, cuál podía ser la causa para que esos enormes y brillantes ojos estuvieran tan llenos de dolor―, conforme fue tomando confianza y puedo asegurar que ahora se podía ver un matiz de alegría en aquellas esmeraldas, comenzó a platicarme sobre su caminata sin rumbo, solo buscando un lugar para relajarse y el riachuelo le había parecido el lugar perfecto._

_Yo lo comprendía, esa la razón por la que los últimos 5 años de mi vida, fuera mi lugar favorito. Estuvimos conversando de cosas insignificantes y a ratos nos quedábamos mirando las hojas que eran arrastradas por el agua._

_Pronto fue hora de que se retirara, aseguró que quizá lo estarían buscando, así que con una cálida sonrisa se despidió sin más. Tarde me di cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, aunque no importó mucho, ya se lo preguntaría al siguiente día, porque habíamos quedado de vernos a la misma hora._

_Caí en la decepción, cuando al llegar a Montefioralle's, mis padres ya solo me esperaban a mí. Había llegado un telegrama urgente solicitando la presencia de mi padre en Londres, así que, al faltar tan pocos días para finalizar octubre, decidió adelantar el regreso._

_Solo me quedé con el recuerdo de aquel chico de desalineado cabello azabache y orbes impresionantemente verdes._

* * *

**Diciembre de 1897**

Los pequeños copos de nieve mojaban el papel del periódico que sostenía en sus manos. No estaba seguro si era el frio viento o sus propias manos las que hacían temblar las hojas de papel.

Pronto la humedad de los copos se mezcló con las lágrimas que después de aquel recorrido por las sonrojadas mejillas caían desbordantes sobre las letras que ya comenzaban a borrarse, dando paso a manchas oscuras y un texto cada vez menos comprensible.

Las letras eran claras. El reciente compromiso entre Lord Potter, marqués de Gryffindor, y lady Granger, duquesa de Westminster, era el tema del momento.

Todos estaban seguros de que Sir Malfoy era el elegido del marqués. Grande fue su sorpresa ante tan extraño acontecimiento. Aunque no tan extraño si me permiten decirlo.

Unos meses antes, Lord Potter había viajado a Francia, en un viaje que se rumoraba era de negocios. En los teatros y fiestas de alta alcurnia, se le había visto intercambiar un par de palabras con algunas jovencitas y algunos donceles, que probablemente pretendían pasar un agradable momento de charlas sin sentido, pero nadie se atrevía a más, pues en todo Europa, o más bien, en la mayor parte de Europa, era conocido el cortejo que el Lord había hecho al joven doncel Draco Malfoy. Ante el gran atractivo del jovencito, las mujeres y muchos otros donceles de sociedad, sucumbían ante la mínima intención de conquistar al marqués.

Por eso fue el impacto tan colosal cuando el marqués volvió y con el traía a una hermosa jovencita castaña de enormes ojos miel y rojizos labios. Inmediatamente anunciaron su matrimonio. En una fiesta de bienvenida a la que habían invitado a las familias mas importantes de Londres, entre ellas a los Malfoy.

Draco se mostró frio e impasible durante todo el tiempo que tuvo que quedarse para no mostrar debilidad y mucho menos levantar sospechas.

Le había prometido que al volver le pediría en matrimonio, después de eso anunciarían su compromiso y a principios de año, concretarían su matrimonio.

_Qué estúpido había sido al pensar que todo era real, qué idiota y burlado se sentía ahora, y esas miradas de lastima que le lanzaban cada dos por tres eran la daga que arrancaba su corazón a cada minuto._

Notó la intensa mirada que le dirigía el hermano menor del marqués, pero decidió ignorarla. Seguramente quería disculparse por no haberle avisado que su hermano estaba únicamente burlándose de él y Draco Malfoy no necesitaba el arrepentimiento de un hombre que, en realidad, nada tenía de culpa, porque sí señores, la culpa era de él y solamente de él. Por haber sido un tonto chico ingenuo que creyó en el amor verdadero.

En cuanto los invitados se fueron retirando, los Malfoy aprovecharon para escapar de aquel bochornoso episodio, al siguiente día, al levantarse ya tarde de la cama y con los ojos hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior, salió al jardín, aun cuando la nieve del invierno ya estaba cayendo. Tomó el periódico esperando que todo aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero no, ahí estaba ese hombre de cabello negro tomando la mano de la castaña, ambos sonriendo, como si fueran las personas más felices sobre la tierra.

* * *

**Enero 1898**

No tenía esperanza alguna, estaba consciente de aquello, pero no le importó. Él le amaba, siempre lo había hecho y ver el dolor tan grande en aquellos ojos grises no hizo mas que romperle el alma.

Cuando era pequeño había admirado a su hermano con una pasión descomunal, cuando era un adolescente, se había odiado a sí mismo por no llegar a ser tan excelente como él y ahora, ahora odiaba a su hermano con una fuerza inmensurable, le odiaba como ni al peor de sus enemigos se le podía odiar.

Harry James Potter Evans era el mas pequeño de los Potter, a pesar de eso, siempre le habían exigido ―y él mismo se había exigido― tanto o más que a su hermano mayor Cornelius. No se llevaban más que dos años de diferencia, pero siempre había sobre salido el talento del mayor. No está por demás decir que esa era la razón del favoritismo de sus padres o que por eso lo hubieran mandado por más de diez años a estudiar a un colegio para varones en Suiza, argumentando que al no ser tan bueno como su hermano, necesitaba más disciplina.

Cuando Harry terminó al fin sus estudios en filosofía, volvió a su natal Londres, encontrándose con la ingrata sorpresa de que su hermano cortejaba al amor de su vida y el otro le correspondía más intensidad. Una mueca a intento de sonrisa fue lo que se formó en sus labios cuando su hermano Cornelius le presentó a Draco.

Mientras la perfecta pareja paseaba, charlaban a la hora del té, se escapaban durante las fiestas o simplemente se dirigían miradas y sonrisas cómplices; el corazón de Harry sollozaba en silencio.

Aquel rubio platinado no tenía idea alguna de sus sentimientos, vamos..., ni siquiera se hablaban, solo cruzaban saludos y alguno que otro comentario, entonces no podía culparlo, ni podía culpar a su hermano, únicamente se culpaba a él. Al principio habían sido sus juguetes, luego la atención de sus padres, más adelante la atención del resto del mundo y muy dolorosamente, el amor de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, aunque se odiara aún más porque su hermano siempre le arrebataba todo y aún más porque siempre lo permitía, ¡No podía dejar de amar a ese bello rubio de ojos grises!

― ¡Querido! ― Narcissa se acercó y le besó en ambas mejillas, como si de su propio hijo se tratara― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Harry estaba nervioso, sentía que su estomago venía equipado con un mariposario, sin embargo, no se acobardó, tenía que intentarlo, aun cuando las consecuencias fueran que lo echaran a patadas de aquella casa.

― Yo mi lady, he venido a hablar con se querido esposo y con usted ―un carraspeo se escuchó en la entrada del salón, ambos dirigieron su mirada a Lucius Malfoy que ingresaba altivo y arrogante como siempre se hacía ver.

― Hay que sentarse ―indicó lady Narcissa, Lucius y Harry se saludaron y luego hicieron lo que la mujer les había señalado.

* * *

**Febrero 1898**

El calor de la tarde siempre le había gustado, le abrazaba y le reconfortaba cada vez que él lo necesitaba y ahora mismo, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Su ahora, fragmentado corazón, buscaba la manera de sanar, y aunque aún no lo había logrado, no dejó de intentar.

Escuchó el ruido de las hojas, al ser pisadas por un par de zapatos que se aproximaban a paso lento. Con su elegancia y refinería característica, esperó a que el intruso se anunciara.

Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver esa intensa tristeza en esos orbes verdes que tanto le encantaban. Aunque Harry y Cornelius eran hermanos, había bastas diferencias y similitudes entre ellos. Porque, aunque ambos compartían el mismo tono de piel y el mismo color de cabello, a Harry, la genética había hecho con él algo fascinante.

Para empezar, el cabello de Harry era como un torbellino que no dejaba de pasar y que parecía que si lo acariciabas te arrollaría, además, a diferencia de su hermano, había heredado los preciosos ojos de su madre.

En ese momento, cuando Harry le sonreía de esa manera, cuando veía esa inmensa tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos, al ver alborotarse aun más ese cabello azabache como si pudiera hacerlo más, Draco se lamentaba el no haberse fijado en Harry. _Seguramente las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes_, porque mientras Harry era calma, Cornelius era un torbellino, y mientras Harry le inspiraba ternura, Cornelius lo arrojaba a la lujuria.

― Lord Potter ―saludó con una ligera sonrisa―, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

― Yo he venido... buscándolo a usted ―Draco se tensó y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

― Me imagino que fue mi padre quién le dijo dónde me encontraba ―Harry asintió―, ¡Lo que le ha de haber costado a usted que mi padre aceptara!

― Un mes de espera, ha valido la pena ―no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque inmediatamente controló sus emociones.

Harry pidió en silencio, permiso para sentarse a su lado y con un ligero asentimiento el joven doncel aceptó.

― Sabe usted, que mi mayor anhelo ha sido verle, aunque sea una vez más. No ―hizo un gesto para que le permitiera seguir―, sepa usted que mi intensión, en ningún momento ha sido ofenderle, pero ya no puedo más, estos sentimientos se están desbordando de mi cuerpo y ya no sé cómo retenerlo.

Draco lo miró expectante y por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de que decir, qué responder a ese hombre de cabello azabache.

― ¡Oh, Lord Potter! ―exclamó con dolor― es que usted no se da cuenta, yo ya no puedo aspirar a que alguien me pida en matrimonio, pensé... ¿Qué dirán de usted? ¿Sus padres le permitirán que tome a alguien como yo?

Era cierto, Draco, al haber sido ya cortejado por un hombre y no haberse casado, despertaba dudas entre la sociedad. Dudas de su reputación, pues solo un cualquiera permitiría que alguien le haga el amor sin esperar un compromiso.

― ¡Y a mí qué me importa lo que piensen mis padres o toda esa gente hipócrita! ―Draco se escandalizó un poco, era la primera vez que oía hablar así a un noble― y le pido, que por favor me diga Harry, Lord Potter es el otro.

De nuevo Draco se ruborizo, esta vez fue por pensar que había ofendido al conde.

― No me ha ofendido usted, si es lo que piensa ―su corazón latió de nuevo al ver esas mejillas sonrosadas que cada vez se acercaban más a un tono carmín.

― Aun así, le pido me disculpe, aunque... ―Draco cayó en la cuenta de algo― al conocerlo en su fiesta de bienvenida, no aclaramos ese punto.

Harry sintió de nuevo una punzada en el pecho, justo en el corazón, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

― Tiene usted toda la razón, esa era la primea vez que nos decíamos nuestros nombres a pesar de ya conocernos.

Draco frunció el ceño, eso último... le pareció extraño.

― ¡En fin! ―cortó ante la sospecha del interrogatorio― Como ya le expliqué, yo he venido ha pedirle que me permita cortejarlo... no importa lo que diga la sociedad, no importa lo que digan mis padres, no importa nada, lo único que me importa es el inmenso amor que le tengo y que sé jamás se desvanecerá. ¡Draco...te amo desde la primera vez que te vi!

Draco dejó caer una lagrima, le pareció tan dulce y a la vez tan doloroso aquello, _¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?_, se preguntó, _¡Ah, sí!, en un colegio de Suiza, mientras yo conocía a ese canalla que no solo se burló de mí, sino que arruinó la reputación de mi familia._

― Draco ―el rubio tragó saliva al escuchar su nombre pronunciarse por esos labios, Harry intentando no incomodarlo, tomó ligeramente una de sus manos― Cásese conmigo, por favor.

Sintió la grande mano secar sus pequeñas lágrimas.

― Harry yo... usted sabe que yo aun no puedo olvidar a su hermano ―cuanto le dolió haber dicho eso―, no quiero lastimarlo, pero tampoco deseo mentirle.

El de cabello azabache, asintió aceptando aquel argumento ―por ahora―, se levantó del banco y le miró con enorme sonrisa, aunque Draco sabía que esa era únicamente la fachada, pues en sus ojos se notaba el inmenso dolor con el que estaba cargando.

― Amor mío ―cuántas veces le había llamado así en su mente y ahora pronunciándolo se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había creído― a partir de este año, te estaré esperando, todos los meses de octubre, hasta el final de mis días, en el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez.

_Ahí estaba de nuevo... Eso tan extraño que Harry había dicho._

Se dio la vuelta para preguntar, pero Harry ya no estaba, se había ido y Draco sintió que de nuevo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero esta vez no podía parar de llorar.

* * *

**Octubre 1899**

Desde aquel día, no había pasado ningún solo momento en que no pensara en ese hermoso rubio de cabello platinado y hermosos y alegres ojos grises. Aquel hermoso doncel que conoció en su viaje a Toscana.

_Ese día, como era de costumbre, sus padres le habían echado en cara que no fuera tan bueno como su hermano. Cuando llegaron a Italia, Cornelius ya pronunciaba un italiano impecable, en cambio él, apenas estaba comenzando a dominarlo._

Se sentía estúpido, por alguna razón jamás podía alcanzar a su hermano. _Triste, salió de la mansión de sus tíos y caminó sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era encontrar tranquilidad._

_Escuchó el sonido del agua correr y decidió dirigirse a ese lugar. Le pareció que sería el espacio perfecto para descansar y despejar su mente. Sintió que por primera vez en su vida la suerte le sonreía, cuando al pie de un árbol vio que estaba sentado un maravilloso ángel. Le pareció tan perfecto, tan mágico y tan encantador. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y sintió que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago._

_Era una sensación extraña, algo que jamás había sentido, más sintió que ese hermoso ser le robaba la vida entera en el momento en que sus bellos ojos grises se posaban en él acompañando esa inocente mirada de una ligera sonrisa. ¡Dios, ahí bajo ese árbol se encontraba el amor de su vida!_

_Platicaron, mas no se dijeron su nombre, pero prometieron que se verían al siguiente día. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, ese hermoso rubio no apareció, y por años Harry pensó que todo había sido parte de una cruel broma, un sucio juego de su lastimada mente. Aun así, en cuanto cumplió los diecisiete años, no hubo año en el que no acudiera a ese riachuelo de Montefioralle. Siempre con la esperanza de volver a ver a su ángel, a aquel al que le pertenecía su vida misma._

_Al volver a ver a Draco, en aquella fiesta, pensó que la vida por fin le haría feliz y tan grande fue su decepción al ver que ese chico era el futuro prometido de su hermano que incluso quiso arrancarse el alma._

Harry suspiró, hacía tanto de aquello. Y siempre, cada día que regresaba a Toscana, exclusivamente cuando se recargaba en ese mismo árbol en el que un día estuvo Draco, recordaba todo aquello como si fuera parte de un sueño que no quería que se desvaneciera. Era un recuerdo que atesoraba tanto.

― Parece que no hubieran pasado los años ―escuchó esa hermosa voz tras de sí, cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esto no volviera a ser un sueño, temiendo que al voltear él no estuviera allí.

Harry vio unos hermosos ojos grises conectarse con los suyos. La sonrisa de su ángel le devolvió los latidos de su corazón.

― Lamento haber tardado tanto ―Harry negó en silencio, porque para Harry no importaba el tiempo, él mismo había dicho que esperaría toda la vida.

― Lo importante es que se encuentra aquí ―se acercó más al rubio, quería abrazarlo para no dejarle ir, ¡Podría arrepentirse!

― Soy un tonto ―declaró―, cómo no me di cuenta... ¡Yo también te amo! Desde ese día te amé, amé tus bellos ojos y quise tocar tu cabello.

Harry sonrió, ante esa declaración ya no podía más, amaba tanto a Draco y por fin era correspondido.

― ¿Te molesta si yo... te beso? ―se sonrojó ante su propia declaración pero se alivió al ver que Draco se encontraba mucho más ruborizado que él, además en esa pálida y nívea piel, se notaba mucho más, se antojaba besar esas lindas mejillas hasta el cansancio.

Draco negó con una sonrisa provocativa, suscitando que el cuerpo del moreno se encendiera como antorcha, y en un impulso seductor, besó con pasión los labios del rubio. Abrió la dulce boca, permitiendo que el caliente musculo saboreara cada parte de su dulce embocadura.

― ¿Puedo decirte un secreto? ―Harry asintió aun sin recuperar el aliento. Draco sonrió de forma maliciosa y se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno, permitiéndole sentir sobre su oído el cálido y delicioso aliento del doncel―, jamás permití que Cornelius me besara.

Harry aumentó el agarre, sintiendo más el cálido cuerpo junto al suyo. Ante aquella declaración, se sintió el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra.

De nuevo volvieron a besarse, mas ansiosos y mas necesitados, más dispuestos a demostrarse cuánto se amaban.

Y así... a principios de enero, en aquel pueblo de la hermosa Toscana... Sir Malfoy se casó con su amado Lord Potter.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**También les invito a leer mis otras historias, ojalá pronto pueda publicar más fics, igual si quieren un shipp en especial, pueden pedírmelo con gusto y yo escribo algo.**

**Solecitoyanass**


End file.
